unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 9/Game
The presidential campaign ad for the T-2503 is shown. NARRATOR: Pain. Death. Agony. Hopelessness. World hunger. Cancer. Unemployment. War. These are all the problems the NeoUnSA can't fix. Even high taxes. All of that will be gone with the T-2503 as president. If elected as president, he would lower taxes, end world hunger, unemployment, wars and cure cancer. However, don't vote for WaPo, because he will Wa-ify all of us, allow the NSA to spy without a permit and ruin our lives. Don't want that? Vote for the T-2503. T-2503: I'm the T-2503, and I approve of this message. The screen turns off. TOAD: That's all the ads. T-2503, what would you do if you were elected as president of the Neo United States of UnAmerica? Suddenly, Po arrives with WaPo and WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky (there are four "wa"s in his name). WAPO: (Clears throat) ...You were saying? PO: Yeah, speak carefully. Or do you want us to use our Idiot Manipulation on you? TOAD: No! That wouldn't work on him, since he's not like the other Undefeatables you've converted! PO: Is that right? Well, take this! A blue wave of light emanates from Po's antenna, washing over Toad. TOAD: Duh...it's too strong...gonna...disintegrate...into nothing... The Toad teleports behind the T-2503's podium and transforms into the T-5001, which was actually his original form all along. PO: Wow, didn't expect that. Well, so long, sucker! Laughing evilly, the three Teletubbies walk off into the distance. T-5001: Phew, that was a close call. Any more open speeches like that and we could incite a riot! Do you think we should fight them and finish them once and for all or go into hiding to avoid a civil war? T-2503: Fight, probably. (Gives speech) Sorry, there was a delay. If I were elected as president, then I would end unemployement, wars, world hunger and cure cancer. Plus, the NSA will stop all evil practices. The people cheer and chant "T-2503!", except for the Teletubbies. Meanwhile, at the newly reconstructed Black House, WaPo is scheming along with Po and WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky. WAPO: They're going to vote for him! Why don't we just kill him now and end it?! PO: The ensuing war would incite a riot, which would upset the civilians and probably break our control over them. We need to settle this as peacefully as we can. WaPo, that's where you come in. WAPO: I'm listening... PO: I summoned you to this timeline and healed your injuries for the sole purpose of becoming President. I, meanwhile, need to run the NSA and keep the Idiot Manipulation flowing through the people's minds. Since I can rely on you to enforce my creed, you will be running for President against the T-2503. WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY: So what do I do? PO: Kill them if they win. Make it look like it was their fault somehow. I can twist people's minds with my Idiot Manipulation, so we'll have that covered. WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY: Sounds easy enough. Now, let's see how they're doing. Cut to the T-2503, standing on the podium, as the people cheer for him. The Teletubbies slowly begin to drive them away. T-2503: What are you doing?! Don't touch those innocent people! TELETUBBIES: (In unison): We must serve our overlord. We must serve our overlord. The Teletubbies' antennae emit blue waves, which wash over the people. They all begin to repeat the same phrase as the Teletubbies. T-5001: They're influencing the people to make them serve Po! Quick, follow my lead. COPYING DATA... The T-5001 copies the data of the nearest Teletubby as they turn around in confusion. The blue waves vanish as the people begin to scatter. T-5001: OK, now make clones of yourself and use your antennae to influence the people. The T-2503 spawns clones of himself, then they pull out a antennae and use them to influence the people. They begin to rebel against the Teletubbies, overwhelming them. T-5001: Good, good! You're doing it! The people rush to the voting booths, all casting their vote for the T-2503. The Teletubbies charge into the voting booths, but they vote for WaPo instead. Then, Bob Saget, who has been converted into a Teletubby, summons an army of the dead to vote for WaPo as well. T-5001: Uh-oh. T-2503, send more clones in there! The T-2503s respawn more UnAmerican civilians, still acting natural as they run to the voting booths to vote for the T-2503. The real Toad suddenly appears. TOAD: Voting's now over! The winner is... Both the T-2503 and WaPo get their hopes up. TOAD: The..... T-2503! "Queen - We are the Champions" plays as the T-2503, his own clones and the T-5001 celebrate their victory. The UnAmerican civilians cheer for the T-2503. The Teletubbies boo against the T-2503. T-2503: And I choose the T-5001 as Vice President! WAPO: We'll launch a full scale attack on you tomorrow, and let's how YOU like it when we trap you in a simulation of a Teletubby-ruled UnWorld... The next day, the T-2503, who's now the President, walks in the main hall of the Black House in excitement with the T-5001 as the Vice President. Most of his friends from his past adventures, serve him as the cabinet. Trina Riffin serves as a congressman. The T-2503 is approached by the T-5001. T-5001: Your Honor, what bill will you pass? The FISA Improvements Act, or the Fix Neo-- T-2503: Fix the Neo USUnA Act. T-5001: Good choice, Your Honor. The T-2503 continues to walk in the main hallway, but he is approached by Trina. TRINA RIFFIN: I don't like my redraft of the FISA Improvements Act being cancelled. I-- The T-2503, still excited, roundhouse kicks Trina Riffin back to the Grojband universe. He continues to wak in the main hallway again. He is approached by Corey, who asks him to go to a party with him. COREY RIFFIN: Wanna come to my party as a VIP? T-2503: Totally. T-5001: You go ahead. I'm gonna hold down the fort here. As Corey and the T-2503 leave, the T-5001 stands outisde the Black House, surveying the land. T-5001: Ahh, I never thought we'd make good use of this land after the Apocalypse happened. And, ironically, it's all thanks to Po, since she restored the land after everything was destroyed. Suddenly, a massive crash is heard several yards away. A vast crater is formed in the ground, and the T-5001 watches WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky rise out of it. T-5001: (Coldly) You. WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY: I am here to follow the instructions of my overlord. T-5001: Uh-huh...and what were those instructions? WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky leaps into the air, firing a series of massive lasers from his antenna. The T-5001 is unscathed, but the earth around him begins to crumble. T-5001: You can't harm me! I'm an Undefeatable of the Upper Counsel! WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY: So was Chuck Norris, but we all know what happen to him, don't we? The T-5001 yells in anger as the earth around him collapses, burying the T-5001 in a pile of rubble. T-5001: You think this would hold me?! Not even Ridley could stop me like this! The T-5001 teleports out from underneath the rubble as he notices a brilliant golden light spreading across the sky. T-5001: Hey...what is... As the T-5001 watches, he is punched in the face by WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky, which is enough to melt him into his next form, Sovereign Blargatron . SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: You'll pay for... WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky punches Sovereign Blargatron again, transforming him into Mecha Sonic. MECHA SONIC: Enough! Mecha Sonic leaps upwards, slicing through WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky's antenna with his metallic spines. He then spins into his head, leaving WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky motionless. T-2503: (Off-screen) Help! The T-5001 looks back to see the Black House being attacked by several Teletubby-repainted Star Destroyers, and the same Teletubbies from yesterday. All of the cabinet members are slowly dragged into the Star Destroyers by red tractor beams. T-5001: Damn it. You were a diversion! WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY: Heh...heh...I served...my overlord... T-5001: I'll be right there! Still in his Mecha Sonic form, the T-5001 dashes toward the Teletubby Star Destroyers, double-jumping all the way onto the top of the lowest one. Just then, the T-2503 is sucked into that very Teletubby Star Destroyer. T-2503: It's too late to help me! Those Star Destroyers are too indestructible to destroy! Just then, the T-2503 disappears into the Teletubby Star Destroyer. T-5001: Don't worry! I'll save you! The T-5001 tries to slice through the Teletubby Star Destroyer's shielding, but it's too strong. T-5001: Drat. Well, maybe I can down-grade into the Lost God and teleport in there! The T-5001 tries to down-grade but fails. T-5001: Double drat. I guess this isn't enough danger to let me down-grade automatically. I guess there's only one way I can teleport in there now... The T-5001 jumps off the Teletubby Star Destroyer and falls to the ground, smashing into the earth and forming into a puddle of liquid, causing it to upgrade into Enerjak. It also enables him to do little to some damage to the Teletubby Star Destroyers. T-5001: Wow, what are they made of?! I'm literally omnipotent and I still can't harm them! The T-5001 teleports into the Teletubby Star Destroyer, where he encounters WaPo as he holds the T-2503 hostage. WAPO: Thanks to your accursed long-time friend, we had to invade you and him! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll throw him into the entrance of the simulation of the image of our UnWorld, which is also your buddy's worst fears! T-5001: ...What? Suddenly, the T-5001 loses consciousness for a moment. When he awakens, he is in his Sovereign Blargatron form and the T-2503 is beside him. T-5001: What?! As the T-5001 looks around once again, he notices that he and the T-2503 are lying on top of the UnRank Scales at the Undefeatables' Palace. The two robots are on one side, and the Teletubbies are on the other. Po is standing on top of the scales instead of Chuck Norris. T-5001: (Flatly) What. PO: Hey Defeatables! Here's an all-year-long vacation in Hell! Muhahahahaha! Tinky-Winky! TINKY-WINKY: On it. Tinky-Winky opens a portal to Hell as Po pounds the UnRank Scales with her fist. They begin to vibrate as the two robots lose their footing. T-5001: Oh no! Now I understand what's going on! The portal to Hell grows larger and sucks the two robots in and closes behind them. They discover that they are now in Hell. T-2503: Ahh! A world ruled by Teletubbies is my worst fear! Teleport now! The T-5001 and T-2503 teleport out of Hell and back into the UnWorld. However, it is very different from the real one. All of the buildings are in ruins, most vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, planes, trains, monorails, spaceships and ships, have already crashed. UnAmerican civilians are present, but they are crying and wearing tattered clothes. Most "OBEY" posters, signs and billboards are also present, but tattered too. Most of the rock are cracked and some deterioated. T-5001: Wait...I'm back in my Enerjak form! We've gone back to the real world! T-2503: However, it is ravaged by the Teletubby Empire. Remember Arnold? T-5001: Who? T-23: Arnold Schwarzenegger. The one I feared that he would take my place. T-5001: Yeah, what about him? T-2503: Arny. He was your son. I was afraid that he would overthrow me, so I had to fight him. Let's go to the politics office. T-5001: Oh, yeah. Him. Welp, let's go. Cut to the ruined politics office. Arnold is shown, but he is crying. He also suffered little damage from the attacks. The T-2503 and T-5001 appears. T-2503: Umm... Arnold? T-800: (Weeping and crying) No. Go away, T-2503. You put me into this. T-2503: Arnold, I'm sorry. I overreacted about you taking my place. Arnold finally stopped crying. It's been thousands of years since he started crying. He also cheered up. T-800: It's okay, uncle T-2503, I accept your apology. Let me tell you what happened while you two lost consciousness. A flashback occurs to 7 hours ago. The Black House has been already destroyed. The same Teletubby Star Destroyers from the T-2503's first day of presidency. Inside the nearest Teletubby Star Destroyer... WAPO: Now, let's have Po take these losers to the Undefeatables' Palace. Then we can ravage the UnWorld. Po, instead of Chuck Norris, appears, picks up the two robots and teleports them to the Undefeatables' Palace UnRank Scales. WAPO: Well, that was fast. Teletubbies! Ravage the whole UnWorld. T-5001: Wait a second...Po can't teleport. T-800: Let me finish, Dad. T-5001: And where were the Undefeatables? T-800: Could you pay attention for once?! T-5001: (Hastily) Sorry! Go on. Cut to the UnRank Scales once again. Po is standing on top of them, laughing, as the Undefeatables are banished to Hell. T-5001: (To himself) And this is the real world, the one we came from? Something seems fishy... PO: And now to watch the UnWorld burn! Po fires antenna lasers from his newly conquered palace in the heavens above, causing explosions to rip the UnWorld apart. All the buildings are demolished instantly as the people flee in panic. Several Teletubby Star Destroyers arrive and change the billboards, posters and ads to "OBEY". T-5001: Wait, T-2503, aren't you equipped with a Time Paradox Eraser or something like that? T-2503: Yes, but unfortunately, we're in the main timeline. T-5001: Are we, though? I'd bet you anything that we're still inside the simulation. T-2503: We are. The simulation is just the same thing as the real thing. T-5001: No, it's not. Arnold died long before the End of Days, let alone The End And Beyond. T-800: What?! T-5001: Arny, this doesn't concern you. (To T-2503) Look, I know this looks convincing, but you just have to use the Time Paradox Whatever to try to remove us from the simulation. Who knows? Maybe it won't even work, since it was designed specifically for time paradoxes. T-2503: Alright. Ten T-2503 uses his Time Paradox Eraser device, but to no avail, as everything remainst unchanged. T-2503: We gotta crash the simulation. T-5001: Brilliant! The question is...how? Perhaps I could transform into the Final Form and fuse with it, effectively wiping it from existence! T-2503: I'll ask. (Talking to the T-800) Arnold, I know your real name is the T-800, but can you please give us instructions on how to properly crash the simulation? T-800: I don't... Suddenly, a Teletubby Clone crashes through the roof and shoots the T-800 in the back with a laser, disintegrating him. T-5001: NO! The T-5001 teleports underneath the earth, bursting out of it by using its chaos powers and causing a massive earthquake. T-5001: Wait, this is it! T-2503, help me destroy the simulation! Use Ultimate Annihilators! T-2503: Sure. Without warning, the T-2503 transforms his arms into Ultimate Annihilators and blast thousands of black holes everywhere. Wormholes begin to form as the Teletubby Clone from before is stuck in the middle of one of them. As it forms, the wormhole causes the Teletubby Clone to disintegrate. T-5001: Excellent. Now, let me just help you a bit... The T-5001 uses its chaos powers to expand the black holes, sucking in all of reality as it begins to fade away. The simulation begins to glitch up. T-5001: We...did it... All of reality is covered in a Missingno-like pattern as the T-5001 and the T-2503 suddenly find themselves back in Hell. T-5001: What?! WaWaWaWaWaPo is present instead of Bob Saget. WAWAWAWAWAPO: Stop! Why did you crash the simulation?! T-5001: We didn't. Not yet, anyway. WAWAWAWAWAPO: Oh. anyway, I am WaWaWaWaWaPo, the most evil Teletubby in nonexistence and existence! If you want to crash the simulation for real, then you gotta fight me! (Thinking) Oh! And I am stronger than you two, so good luck, because I'm not telling you that! T-5001: Well, I don't think you realize the power of my current... The T-5001 looks at his own body and realizes that he is in his Sovereign Blargatron form. T-5001: ...Form. Well, we're screwed. T-2503, fire away! Just like before! The T-2503, who is extremely scared, fires the Ultimate Annihilators at WaWaWaWaWaPo, but instead of sucking him in, he just stays intact. WAWAWAWAWAPO: Sorry, pal. I'm an integral part of the simulation. You can't just wipe me out like that! T-5001: No! If I could just figure out... WaWaWaWaWaPo fires an antenna laser at Sovereign Blargatron, knocking him back seven feet. He is, however, unharmed. T-5001: T-2503, any ideas? T-2503: Nothing! His endurance is higher than ours! Soon, he will break through our invincibility! T-5001: Hmm. Think, think... WAWAWAWAWAPO: No! Don't think, die! WaWaWaWaWaPo fires another laser at the T-5001, setting his overalls on fire this time. T-5001: Ow! But...what did he mean by "an integral part of the simulation"? T-2503: If he dies, then the simulation crashes! T-5001: But you saw what happened when you shot him with Ultimate Annihilators! It did nothing! Look! The T-5001 spawns a Fire Flower and shoots WaWaWaWaWaPo squarely in the chest, but he is unharmed. T-5001: Run! WAWAWAWAWAPO: You cannot outrun me! WaWaWaWaWaPo begins to float toward the T-5001 as it attempts to downgrade into the Lost God. T-5001: Come on, come on...shoot, I can't do it! T-2503, teleport me out of here! T-2503: We can't! We're trapped! There has to be a weak spot! The T-5001 reflexively pulls out his F.L.U.D.D. and splashes water all over WaWaWaWaWaPo's face. As soon as he closes his eyes, all of reality vanishes for a split second. T-5001: Did you see that?! Everything disappeared when his eyes were closed! (Smirking) Are you thinking what I'm thinking? WAWAWAWAWAPO: Enough! WaWaWaWaWaPo tries to fire another laser, but her antenna is drenched. It emits sparks as the T-5001 equips its Fire Flower once again, blasting two fireballs directly at her eyes. They burn immediately, causing WaWaWaWaWaPo to screech in pain, as the entire simulation begins to disappear. T-5001: We did it! Now, stay on guard. She's probably going to attack us the moment we return to reality. WAWAWAWAWAPO: BACK UP! A back-up simulation is initiated, this time being more glitchy than before. T-2503: Wha? T-5001: So this is technology-based, eh? Well, I think I know how to shut it down. T-2503, are you equipped with an electromagnetic pulse? T-2503: I might. The T-2503 puts his hand into his pocket. Inside it, the empty, white void is present, so are a separate group of people, weapons and utilities. T-5001: Well? Anything useful? Suddenly, the sky rips apart as a giant version of WaWaWaWaWaPo flickers in and out of existence. WAWAWAWAWAPO: I won't...let you go! You're almost...complete! T-5001: Uh-oh. Wait, what's "complete" supposed to mean? WAWAWAWAWAPO: YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! T-5001: Hurry, T-2503! Back inside the pocket, The T-2503's hand is inside a pile of utities. T-2503: Where is it?! The T-2503 finally grabs the electromagnetic pulse gun and pulls it away. T-2503: There it is! WAWAWAWAWAPO: Don't use it! T-2503: I'm sorry, but you'll-- WaWaWaWaWaPo grabs the pulse gun and rips it apart. T-2503: Crash...Run. The EMP gun sets off a massive flash as WaWaWaWaWaPo rips it apart, causing her to become blinded. The simulation fades away once and for all. T-5001: Yay! We finally... As the two robots finally come to, they look around and discover that the Tubby-Tron 3000 is aimed towards them and that it has been transforming them into Teletubbies this entire time. Po, meanwhile, has hooked her antenna up to the Wa-Machine. T-5001: Did...it...oh...my...God. The T-2503 de-Tubbifies himself and transforms into Hermione Granger. She then teleports behind the Tubby-Tron 3000. T-2503: Haha! Not even this dumb machine can stop me! As the Tubby-Tron 300 wheels around, the T-5001 manages to use its chaos powers to disintegrate its new Teletubby skin and return to its normal self. Then, just as the T-5001 demolishes the Tubby-Tron 3000, Po jumps up from the Wa-Machine and severs her antenna by accident. PO: Ah...blurgh...fff... T-5001: Oh, no. The Wa-Machine has malfunctioned! I've seen this before...! The T-2503 starts humiliating Po. T-2503: (Laughing) You look like a nerd! PO: Rrrrrarrrrggggghhhhhh... T-5001: T-2503, step away. This could get really dangerous, really fast. PO: I was...so beautiful...in the simulation...wouldn't you agree? T-5001: She's blind. Teleport out of here, quickly. They both teleport away. PO: Where are...you going...? T-5001: T-2503, the Wa-Machine's malfunction made her insane. That makes her even more dangerous than before. Just to be safe, we have to destroy the entire Black House. T-2503: (Sigh) Alright. T-5001: Don't worry. We can rebuild it later. The two robots bombard the Black House, causing it to explode. T-2503: What now? T-5001: I don't know. I think... Suddenly, the T-5001 is interrupted by WaPo, who has marched over with the Teletubby Army and is carrying a bullhorn. WAPO: T-5001 AND T-2503! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY ORDER OF GOVERNMENT LAW! TURN YOURSELVES OVER IMMEDIATELY! T-2503: I'm the president, and you can't tell me what to do! Suddenly, Toad steps out of the crowd. His head is bowed in shame. TOAD: T-2503, you and the T-5001 have been gone for 11 days, long enough for you to be declared legally dead. Thus, WaPo was able to take your place. T-5001: We've been gone for 11 days?! WAPO: CORRECT! NOW, IF YOU VALUE THE WORD OF THE LAW, YOU MUST TURN YOURSELVES IN NOW! T-2503: (Thinking) I should've turned back the time. The T-2503 turns back the time 10 days, 23 hours and 50 seconds, where both the T-5001 and the T-2503 lost consciousness in the Teletubby Star Destroyer, but this time, the T-2503 was faking it. WAPO: Now what to do with these losers... I got an-- The T-2503 holds WaPo (hard) by his neck. T-5001: Duck! WaPo's antenna begins to glow. The T-2503 teleports out of the Teletubby Star Destroyer with the T-5001. He pulls out an EMP gun and fires it at the Teletubby Star Destroyer. WAPO: Nooooo! The Teletubby Star Destroyer's internal mechanisms all shut down, causing it to fall to the ground and explode into millions of tiny pieces. WaPo is, obviously, dead once and for all. T-5001: We did it. I can't believe... Suddenly, Po floats up to the two robots like a Dragon Ball Z warrior. PO: Mua-ha-haaaaa! You may have defeated my two henchmen, but now you won't be able to defeat me! T-5001: That's right, I had already defeated WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky by this point. PO: What do you mean? T-5001: Never mind. How did you get here? And why are you floating? PO: I sucked WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky's blood to gain more power. Now I am twice as Undefeatable as before! T-2503: Then water in your face it is! As the T-2503 transforms his arm into a water hose, Po surrounds herself in a glowing aura of flame. PO: I'm not going down without a fight. T-2503: That does it. The T-2503 transforms into Chuck Norris without his Teletubby form. T-5001: Wait! You should have kept yo-- Po blasts the T-5001 with a fiery laser, which the T-5001 manages to block by raising a force field around himself. He then summons a giant tsunami, which washes over Po. However, just as the tsunami hits Po, she is equipped with a face mask. After it dries off, she takes it off, unharmed. PO: You think I wouldn't be equipped for that once again? T-5001: Enough. I will show you no mercy. The T-5001 begins to pull Po's very molecules apart. PO: Ahh! Stop! I need backup! Backup! T-2503: Once you and your 3 puny friends are gone, then I will restore the UnWorld to former glory! T-5001: And I've already incapacitated WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky by this point. What's left to stop us? PO: This...! Po is disintegrated once and for all, but then, the two robots see an army of converted Undefeatables floating towards them. The only ones that have not already vanished are Bob Saget, Marx, Dora the Explorer, Dunecat, Gravity Cat, Super Eviler Bowser, Squilliam Fancyson, Mabel, WeeMalSheeGas, WaBenson, and Herobrine. Those that cannot fly are being levitated by Gravity Cat's powers. T-5001: Holy... BOB SAGET: You said it, we'll do it! However, the Black House collapses and WaWaWaWaWaPo, with an invisible face mask, comes out of it. WAWAWAWAWAPO: You think you can get away with it?! (Thinking) I'm indestructible! T-5001: Wait, how...? WAWAWAWAWAPO: You destroyed the Wa-Machine, you idiot! The Wa-Radiation within it was released, and I absorbed it all through my antenna! Now I've been resurrected, and I'm stronger than ever! T-5001: Sometimes you forget that I am, in fact, in one of my strongest forms ever. I'm omnipotent! (To T-2503) OK, focus on taking out Gravity Cat first, then we'll go for WaWaWaWaWaPo. T-2503: Sure. The T-5001 dissipates Gravity Cat's molecules, but the moment he does, Marx fires his laz0r at him, charring his body and knocking him unconscious. He begins to fall to the ground, as do most of the other Undefeatables. Only Marx, WeeMalSheeGas, and WaWaWaWaWaPo are left. WAWAWAWAWAPO: We've seen enough. The T-2503 roundhouse kicks the remaining converted Undefeatables back to normal. WeeMalSheeGas separates into his four original forms, and Giygas swallows up Malleo and Yushee. Weegee, however, flies down and turns the fallen Undefeatables (who were stil alive) into super-powered Weegees. Then, WaWaWaWaWaPo manages to shoot and kill Giygas once and for all, just as the T-5001 finally transforms into his Final Form. Now, there is no land left, only a continent-sized robot left floating in the nothingness with lots of miniscule Weegees, villains, and another robot floating around him. T-2503: Your reign of terror is over, Teletubbies. Weegee nods as his fellow Weegees nod with him. WAWAWAWAWAPO: Not if I can... Weegee stares at WaWaWaWaWaPo, but he is unaffected because of his face mask. WAWAWAWAWAPO: ...help it. WaWaWaWaWaPo blindfolds Weegee. He then pounces onto the T-5001. T-5001: (Condescendingly) Hey, there! What... WaWaWaWaWaPo fires a laser at the T-5001, filling it with Wa-Radiation. The radiation begins to melt off the T-5001's body, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere. The debris, laser, and Wa-Radiation fuse together into miniature comets, striking the Weegees and transforming them into the Precursors. The original, blindfolded Weegee becomes Lord Deegee. T-5001: Ow...what is going on...? WAWAWAWAWAPO: What the...? T-5001: This is it. The Final Cataclysm. WaWaWaWaWaPo fires his laser once again, this time aiming directly at the T-5001's wound in his neck and chest. More and more debris flies off as the T-5001's wound creeps closer and closer to its head. T-2503: Don't worry, I'll save you! T-5001: You have to...use your time-travel device...to go back to Stuff/ Mario's Adventure 8/ Game the way things were before... The wound reaches the T-5001's head, exposing his brain. With his final ounces of strength, the T-5001 reaches out towards WaWaWaWaWaPo and grabs him, transforming back into a continent in the process. WAWAWAWAWAPO: Wait, let go of me! Ahhhh! Nooooo! The land turns back into its original form, and only the T-5001's brain is left. The Precursors motion to the T-2503 to leave. T-2503: (Sigh) Alright. The T-2503 pulls out his time-travel device and while closing his eyes, he takes himself back millions of years ago. He then opens his eyes, discovering that he is about to beat an over-sized-muscle-Bane of Losers boss of Fatman: Possum Orgins, inside Pop's House in the Regular Show universe. He also sounded and looked like Fatman. The T-5001 is sitting next to the T-2503. T-5001: Finish him! The T-2503 finishes Bane of Losers once and for all. T-5001: Yeeeaaahhhhh! Millions of years in the future, after the Final Cataclysm'' has occurred, the Precursors begin to form a universe of their own. In the past, on the other hand, the T-5001 and T-2503 are enjoying themselves and having a grand old time. T-2503: (''Hysterical laugh) I never played a game that hilarious before. T-5001: Man, that was great. By the way, I should probably check up on the 9th Dimension to see how my clone is holding up. I left a clone there to guard it, but you know how unreliable they can be. (Winks) T-2503: Sure thing. The T-5001 and the T-2503 teleport to the 9th Dimension, only to find the Wa-Machine surrounded by AC-2503 and her Wa-clones. T-5001: Oh, you're kidding. What happened here?! The Wa-clones wheel out a frozen version of Mecha Sonic, laughing. AC-2503: Took us a while. The other two forms broke out of the ice. T-5001: Oh, that's it. Prepare to die! T-2503: Yep. The two robots launch into battle. To be continued...in Mario's Adventure 10.